Harley Quinn
Harley Quinn is one of DC's most infamous villainesses, starting off the Joker's right hand woman and becoming an member of the Suicide Squad and on-and-off anti-hero. Death Battle Fanon Ideas. *Amy Rose vs Harley Quinn *Domino VS Harley Quinn *Harley Quinn VS Mileena (Complete) *Harley Quinn vs. Peacock *Harley Quinn vs Yuno Gasai (Complete) *Harley Quinn vs. Neopolitan *Joker and Harley Quinn vs Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan *Juliet Starling vs Harley Quinn *Harley Quinn vs Jinx *Harley Quinn VS Nora Valkyrie *Ty Lee vs. Harley Quinn *Yandere-chan vs Harley Quinn Possible Opponents *Deadpool (Marvel) *Black Widow (Marvel) *Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) *Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Dollface (Twisted Metal) History Harleen Quinzel was once a career-oriented psychiatrist until her internship under Dr. Joan Leland at Arkham Asylum changed her life when she met the Joker. Through regular therapy sessions with the Joker giving her various versions of his origin story, the inexperienced Harleen fell hopelessly in love with him. Ironically losing her own sanity, she felt the Joker "saved" her from her boring life as she adopted the alias Harley Quinn and became Joker's semi-constant companion and one-sided lover. While initially a flunky who wanted to win Joker's approval, Harley became a villain in her own right and was eventually recruited in the Suicide Squad program. Death Battle Info As an olympic-level gymnast and acrobat, Harley Quinn possessed above-average agility and fighting skill that make her stronger and faster than she looked. Furthermore, Harley's psychology major allows her to be manipulative and able to act sane enough to disguise herself as a normal person. Harley was also injected with a serum Poison Ivy devised that made her immune to certain chemicals and diseases with enhanced her strength and stamina so she can survive normally fatal accidents. Harley has also demonstrated an ability to anticipate and dodge gunshots, while being a very skilled shot herself. Gear Harley also carries an assortment of weapons. * Oversized wooden mallet * Baseball Bat * Oversized revolver with a cork-like bullets. * Jack-In-A-Box Bomb * Snare Trap * Chainsaw Feats * A very competent gang leader in her own right, have led Joker's gang during one of his assumed deaths. * Defeated Killer Croc * Caught Batman off guard with a hammer to the head... twice * Defeated Joker on some occasions. * Held her own against Lex Luthor's aide Mercy Graves. * Beat Nightwing and free Poison Ivy from prison. Flaws * Wanted in twelve states. * Can blinded by her love for the Joker, though she eventually sees him for the psychopath he is and leaves him. * Got bit by vampire Batman. Gallery Classic Harley Quinn.jpg|Classic Harley Quinn BAA_Harley_Quinn1_cutout_by_Crank.png|Harley Quinn as she appears in Arkham Asylum Harley_Quinn_arkham_city.jpg|Harley Quinn as she appears in Arkham City Harleen_Quinzel_(Injustice_Gods_Among_Us).png|Harley Quinn as she appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us Batman_arkham_knight_harley_quinn_by_ivances-d7b0qa1.png|Harley Quinn as she appears in Arkham Knight profile-harley_tcm1249-241030.png|Harley Quinn as she appears in DC Super Hero Girls harley quinn suicide squad poster.jpg|Harley Quinn as she will appear in the upcoming 2016 film Suicide Squad Trivia * In one timeline, Harley started a family of her own though her twin granddaughters hang with the wrong crowd. Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Sidekicks Category:Combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Yanderes Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knifemen Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers